Tratie Fanfiction
by shortcake1233
Summary: Katie Gardner is going to a summer camp with her two best friends, Connor and Travis Stoll. Little does she know that this camp is unlike any summer camp she's ever been to before. Rated T because I don't know where I'm taking it.
1. Camp

**This is my first fanfiction, so please cut me some slack here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any characters in it. Sadly, Rick Riordon still does.**

— **-**

 _Camp_

Katie POV:

I didn't know that when my dad said that I was going to camp with my two best friends, Connor and Travis Stoll, that it was for the entire summer. I mean, I've been to summer camps before, but they only lasted about a week.

"Are we there yet?" an impatient Travis complained.

"No," I shot back, "Not since you last asked, about 30 seconds ago."

We finally arrived ten minutes later. When we all got out of the car, my dad stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming up?" I asked.

"I can't sweetheart. I'm not allowed."

 _What kind of summer camp doesn't let the parents come up?_ I wondered. I had no idea that this summer camp was not like others at all.

—-

 **Sorry it's so short. More chapters coming soon. I want your feedback.**


	2. Camp 2

**Me: SURPRISE! I own PJO!**

 **Rick: No you don't.**

 **Me: Yes I do. (Nervous laugh)**

 **Travis: Then swear it on the River Styx.**

 **Me: Fine. I don't own PJO.**

 _Camp 2_

Travis POV:

I was sooo excited when I found out I was going to camp with Katie. I met her at the beginning of the school year. I was already happy, because I was finally starting middle school. Katie and I shared a lot of the same interests, so it was no shock that we soon became best friends.

So, anyway, as we were walking up the hill that Katie's dad pointed out, a giant black dog came out of nowhere. It jumped on Katie and was about to eat her. I've never seen her more terrified in my life.

Then, suddenly, an arrow came out of nowhere and the dog disintegrated.

"What the heck was that?" I yelled. I honestly didn't expect an answer, so I was surprised when a female voice answered, "Hellhound."

A pretty girl with blond hair and brown eyes came into view. She was holding a bow with one hand and had a quiver of arrows over her back.

"What did you just call me?" I demanded.

"Not you. The monster," she responded. "Well…," she said looking me over, "that's to be determined." Even though Katie was obviously still terrified, she wasn't able to stifle her laugh.

"Hey…wait did you just say monster?" I asked.

"Wait…you don't know yet?"

"Know what?" my brother Connor asked.

"Just come into camp," the girl replied, "Chiron can explain it better.

"Who's Chiron?" I practically yelled. I was getting really sick of this girl not answering anything.

"Come on and I'll show you," she replied, not making me like her any more.

 **Thanks for reading. I love constructive criticism.**


	3. Meeting a Horse-Man

**Me: I own nothing! Nothing! Nooothing!**

 **Katie: Ok, ok, we get.**

 **Me: Noooooothing!**

 **Rick: Shut up and I'll give you PJO.**

 **Me: Really?!**

 **Rick: No.**

 _Meeting a Horse-Man_

Travis POV:

When we arrived at the top of the hill, I was speechless. I assumed Connor and Katie were surprised too, because Connor would've made some comment, and I heard a gasp from Katie.

There were 12 cabins and no two cabins were alike. I particularly liked the gold one that seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"That's my cabin," the blond girl stated.

"What?" I asked surprised. It's like she read my mind.

"The gold one," she responded slowly, like I was a two year old.

"Oh. Cool." I responded enthusiastically. (Yes Katie, I do know big words)

We followed the blond girl down to a big building that was painted blue. It had a weathervane on top, and on the porch was a man in a wheelchair playing some sort of card game with a chubby rosy-cheeked man wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"Thanks Alyssa," The man in the wheelchair said to the girl who's name must be Alyssa.

"No problem Chiron," Alyssa replied, "Oh, and before I go, you should I should tell you that they don't know yet."

Chiron then turned to us. "You mean your parents didn't tell you?" he asked confusedly.

"Tell us what?" I asked exasperatedly. It seems that everyone thinks that we should know something, but nobody is telling us what it is. It's getting really annoying.

Chiron sighed. "Have you guys heard of the Greek gods?" he asked.

We all nodded. My mom and Katie's dad had made us take a class on it.

"Well," Chiron replied, "They're real."

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I'd also like to thank the these people for following the story:**

 **IfOnly42**

 **Lipsofgold**

 **I'd also like to thank princessanastasia6467.**

 **Please reply.**


	4. My Mom Is NOT Dead

**Travis: shortcake1233 does not own PJO.**

 **Me: Hey. That's my job.**

 **Travis: Yea, but I heard what happened last time, and I don't want it to happen again.**

 **Me: Fine**

 _My Mom Is **NOT** Dead_

Katie POV:

"Wait, what do mean they're real?!" Travis practically yelled.

"Yea," I agreed, "They're just myths." Chiron looked like he'd been through this several times before.

"Typical mortals," The other man muttered, "Don't believe anything."

"Now Mr. D, they can't be blamed for what they're parents didn't tell them."

 _Did he just say mortals? It's almost like, he's not one._

"Yes, I did," Mr. D responded like he read my mind.

"Did what," I asked.

"Said mortals," he replied like it was obvious.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I asked warily.

"How do you think?"

"You-you're a god." I said shocked. I expected him to laugh in my face, but instead he just turned back to his game muttering something about stupid mortals being slow.

"B-but that's n-not possible," I stuttered.

"It is. Now, until we find out who your parents are, you'll have to stay in the Hermes cabin," Chiron said.

"I know who my parents are," I said, "My dad owns a floral company, and my mom left after I was born."

"Yea," Connor said, "My mom is a cop, and my dad left before I was born."

"Do you notice any similarities?" Chiron asked.

"Well, both our parents left," Travis said slowly.

"Yes, that's because your mom," Chiron said to me, "and your dad," Chiron said to Connor and Travis, "are Greek gods.

"What!" we all yelled in unison.

"I'll have Luke give you a tour of camp while you guys think about it," Chiron said.


	5. My Mom Can Garden

**Me: I-I don't own PJO yet!(sobs)**

 **Connor: Stop crying.**

 **Me:PJO!(sobs)**

 **Connor: Stop it now!**

 **Me: Fine.**

* * *

 **Me: I'll just cry over here.**

 _My Mom Can Garden_

Katie POV:

Luke showed us the amphitheater, the strawberry fields, the mess hall, which had no roof, the stables, the arena, the archery range, and finally, the cabins. When we arrived at cabin 11, Luke opened the door for us.

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin," Luke said to us. The place was crowded. There were empty bunks, but several people were on the floor.

"Actual or undetermined?" someone in the back asked.

"Undetermined," Luke replied. Everyone groaned.

"Don't worry about them," Luke said, "It's just that we barely have enough room as it is, so more undetermined campers, in some people's eyes are just a waste of space.

"If there are open beds, then why are people on the floor?" I asked confusedly.

"The bunks are being saved for determined campers," Luke explained.

"Wait, so what does it mean, to be determined?" Travis asked.

"If your determined, that means that you've been claimed," Luke replied like he's had this conversation many times before.

"Claimed by who?" I asked

He replied with, "Your godly parent."

"So, let me get this straight," Connor said, "Every one in here is a child of Hermes?"

"No," Luke said, "Not everyone. Since Hermes is the god travelers, new campers stay in the Hermes cabin until their claimed."

Just then a horn sounded. "Well," Luke said, "That concludes our tour. It's time for dinner."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;PAGE;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;BREAK;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

There are twelve tables at the mess hall. Our table was completely full. Pretty girls with elfish features brought all kinds of delicious food. I loaded my plate when everyone got up and started walking towards the fireplace. Travis, Connor, and I were confused, but followed them anyway. We got in line behind Luke. He whispered _Hermes_ and went back to the table.

As he passes by us, he said, "offerings to the gods."

I got to the brazier and thought, _Whoever you are, please tell me._ I went and sat down. A minute later,Connor and Travis came and sat don next to me.

After dinner everyone wen to the amphitheater for a sing-along. We were halfway through a song, when everyone suddenly looked at me. I became super self-conscious, but then I realized that they were looking at something above me. I looked up and saw a glowing cornucopia above my head.

Of course Travis had to be the one to ruin the moment. "Cool. You have a fruit thingy above your head! What does that mean?"

"It means," I said, "that my mom can garden."

 **Thanks for reading! Please reply.**


	6. Author's Note

**I'm sorry. I hate these too. I just had no other way of updating you to what's going on. I am so so so sorry for not updating. I had so much end of the year work, and I even have summer homework. I will update a new story as soon as possible. Please don't kill me. Also, if you have any story ideas please let me know.**


	7. Helping Katie

**I'm trying to come up with a clever way to say that I don't own PJO, but I haven't thought of one yet. Hopefully, I'll have one for the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and in case you didn't get it from the content, I don't own PJO.**

 _Helping Katie_

Travis POV:

When that fruity thing appeared over Katie's head, I got really confused and excited.

"Cool," I said, "You have a fruit thingy above your head. What does that mean?" I asked as an afterthought.

"It means," Katie replied nervously, "that my mom can garden."

"Now, call me slow, but it took me about ten extra seconds to realize what she had said.

"All hail Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter," Chiron said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

After everything settled down, the campfire went on normally. At the end of it, Chiron took Katie to the side so that they could talk. A little bit later, she came back.

"What did Chiron say?" Connor asked impatiently.

"He said that I would sleep in the Hermes cabin tonight, then move my stuff to the Demeter cabin in the morning," she replied quietly. She seemed nervous, but I couldn't figure out why. Then it hit me. Katie hated being alone. At her house, she had a sister to share a room with, and when her sister was away, Katie would spend the night at my house since we were neighbors. I know what you're thinking. A boy and a girl sleeping in the same room? What?! But Katie and I have known each other forever, and it's not weird for us.

"Hey, Kitty," I said to her once everyone else was asleep.

"Don't call me that Travis," she replied, and even though I couldn't see her, I knew that she rolled her eyes."

"Whatever, don't worry about being alone at night. If you need anything, you know how to contact me." We had walkie-talkies, so if one of us needed help they could call them quickly. We would've used phones, but our parents wouldn't let us have phones.

"Thanks Travis," Katie responded sleepily.

"'Night Kitty," I whispered, but she was already asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with Katie shaking me.

"Too early," I complained.

"Travis please," I faintly heard Katie whisper. She sounded terrified. That woke me up quickly. I got up, yawned, and stretched.

"What's up Katie?" I asked

"Everyone else is still asleep. I woke up and got scared."

I put my arm around her, and suggested we go for a walk. She nodded. Katie had always been an early riser. Connor and I, however, hated getting up early.

We started walking around camp, and passed the strawberry fields where the Demeter kids were already working.

"Looks like sleep-deprivation runs in the family," I joked. Katie smiled, which made me smile even wider.

We got to the dining hall and thought that we might as well eat. Katie had her favorite breakfast: cereal, and I had some waffles and bacon. About an hour later, most of the campers arrived, including Connor.

"Hey Katie," he said grinning, "shouldn't you be with the Demeter kids?"

"I'll sit with them at lunch," Katie said nervously.

"Whatever," Connor said, smiling knowingly at me. I really wanted to punch him. We finished eating when some girl came over to us.

"Hey," she said, "My name's Miranda, and I'm the head counselor for the Demeter cabin. You're Katie right?" she asked, looking at Katie.

She nodded quickly.

"Good," Miranda replied, "We have archery first, so once your settled meet us over there. K?"

She nodded again and Miranda left.

"It's gonna be OK Kitty," I tried to reassure her, I'll help you move your stuff to the Demeter cabin, then I'll walk with you to the archery range."

She smiled at me thankfully, sated to get up, then turned around and said, "Don't call me Kitty."

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but my brother punched my computer screen and it took awhile to fix, but now I'll update as much as I can. Please R &R.**


	8. I Make an Enemy

**Me: 'dramatic sigh'**

 **Annabeth: 'bad acting voice' "Oh my, What is wrong?"**

 **Me: Annabeth? What are you doing here?**

 **Annabeth: Katie couldn't make it, so she sent me.**

 **Me: Did she at least give you the script?**

 **Annabeth: Yea. I memorized it on the way here. What is this for again?**

 **Me: I'm telling the readers that I don't own PJO.**

 **Annabeth: Why don't you just tell them?**

 **Me: Never mind. You don't understand.**

* * *

 **Me: 'leaves'**

 _I make an enemy_

Connor POV:

OMG. It is soooo obvious that Travis and Katie like each other. They're just to oblivious to realize it. I mean seriously, even Luke knows it and he barely knows us. Anyway, after Travis and Katie left, I went to see what our schedule was. We start with archery(Travis and Katie will be happy about that), then we have arts and crafts(bo-ring). After that, we have lunch(yum), then sword fighting(awesome!), canoeing(lame), dinner, free time, and finally, campfire.

So, I was heading out to go tell Travis the schedule, when I ran into a girl who looked about my age.

"Sorry," I said quickly, I really wasn't up for chit-chat right now.

"Hey! Watch it!" she said rather rudely. I got mad.

"You watch it!" I yelled back. I turned around and everyone else was staring at me like I had a death wish. That's when I saw the girl. She was bigger and meaner than any bully I've ever had in the past.

"Now you're going to get it punk!" she yelled at me.

Right when she was about to pummel me, another girl stood up and said, "Give him a break Clarisse. He's new."

"Mind your own business Chase," the girl who must have been Clarisse yelled back.

That's when Chiron stood up. "Clarisse, please leave the new kid alone. Annabeth, you can put your knife back now." Clarisse muttered something about killing me later and walked off. The girl, who must have been Annabeth sheathed her knife and sat back down. As for me, I got out of there as fast as I could. I kept running and ran straight into Travis.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"I think I just made an enemy," I replied.

 **Sorry it's so short. Do you want more Annabeth and Clarisse? Please let me know. R &R. ****I'm also thinking about starting another story. Let me know if there are any ships you want me to write a story about. I can also do one-shots if you want.**


	9. Archery

**Still don't own PJO. ; (**

 _Archery_

Katie POV:

I'm so glad that Travis offered to help me. I don't think I would've been able to handle it on my own. I'm more introverted than extroverted. Not like Travis. He's a huge extrovert. Anyway, Travis and I were walking towards the archery range when suddenly Travis was on the ground. I thought that he had tripped again, but when I looked down, there were two Travis's. I looked again and realized that it was just Connor. They look so similar!

"Hey, what's up?" Travis said from the ground. I smiled. Travis seemed to make everything funny.

"I think I just made an enemy," Connor replied.

"What did you do this time?" I asked. Connor had a reputation for getting on people's bad sides.

"I didn't do anything!" he said defensively, "I just accidentally ran into her, and she tried to kill me!"

"Did you catch her name?" Travis asked winking. Ugh, boys!

"Trust me man. She is _not_ the kind of girl you want to be hooking up with. I think her name is Chissie or Claire or something," he replied.

"Clarisse?!" I asked.

"Yea. That's it. You know her?" Connor asked, confused.

"No, but Miranda told me that she's the head counselor for the _Ares_ cabin," I said, a little scared.

"You mean the war god, Ares?!" Connor asked, his eyes widening.

"No, the other Ares," I said sarcastically, "Yes, the war god."

"You've been spending _way_ to much time with Travis," Connor said faking hurt, while Travis gave me a high five.

"Hey!" someone said from behind us.

"We all turned around. Miranda was running up to us, "Katie, are you all settled in?" Katie nodded.

"Good," Miranda replied, "You can come with me to archery. You two can go to whatever activity you guys have."

I got a little scared that I would be alone with a bunch of people that I didn't know, when Connor said, "Actually, that's what I came to tell you guys. The Hermes cabin has archery first with the Demeter cabin."

I was so relived when he said that, but Miranda muttered "of course, because this is what I needed today."

"Great," Travis said, "We can walk with you guys."

When we got to the Archery range, the Demeter and Hermes cabins were already there. After about 5 minutes, Katie realized why Miranda wasn't happy about having archery with the Hermes cabin. They were shooting arrows everywhere except the target. One flyaway got stuck in my hair. I saw the Stolls laughing at me, and realized that they were the one that shot the arrow.

"Stolls!" I yelled. They both looked scared. I internally grinned at that.

"Katie," Travis said in a calming voice, "You wouldn't hurt us, would you?"

"You know," I said, "I'm in a good mood today, so I won't kill you." The Stolls looked relived. "I won't kill you. I'll just brutally maim you!" I shouted. They did the smart thing. They ran. I chased them all the way to the forest, but they've always been faster than me. They've had a lot of practice.

"Stolls!" I screamed as I ran into the forest, "Get back here right now!"

"But why would we do that?" Travis asked, grinning, "We wouldn't want you to accidentslly maim us Kitty, now would we?"

"Don't call me Kitty!" I screeched. I lost them when they ran into the Hermes cabin and locked the door. I stomped back to the archery range. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I demanded, still sounding angry. Everyone turned back to what they were doing. They didn't want me to turn on _them_ next.

 **Hi, everyone. I hope you like the story. I want to thank TheUnknownSouthJutlander for following my story. I really want to know what you guys thing. R &R on any chapters, please. I don't care how long ago I updated them. I still love to hear reviews for more chapters and stories.**


	10. The Stolls Get Their Butts Kicked

**Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I'll probably only be able to post a new chapter once or twice a week starting on Monday, because of school starting and everything, so keep a look out. I'll try to post every Saturday and Sunday, and possibly Fridays. I hope you understand, because I'm taking a lot of difficult classes.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **shortcake1233**

 **P.S. I don't own PJO**

 _The Stolls Get Their Butts Kicked_

Katie POV:

The rest of the morning was pretty normal. Well, as normal as it can get with sword fighting, and a rock climbing wall with lava. Really, the only normal thing was canoeing. After the whole, "I'm going to brutally maim you" thing, everyone automatically assumed that Travis and I were enemies. I didn't bother to correct them or anything. I didn't really care that much. By lunch time, I was pretty comfortable with my step-siblings, especially Miranda. She was like the big sister I never had. I mean I do have a little sister, and I love her, but I've always wanted an older sister.

"Hey Katie, after lunch we have some free time, OK?" Miranda said as we sat down.

"Cool," I said, then as an afterthought, "Hey Miranda, what do you know about Clarisse?"

"Well," Miranda said looking scared, "She's the worst child of Ares. I mean they're all bad, but Clarisse is the meanest. That's why she's head counselor. I heard she once liked this boy at camp, but she's not very good with feelings, so she never told him. Then he got a girlfriend, and she just got meaner."

"Do you know who this boy is?" I asked, interested.

"No, but I heard that he's a son of Hermes," she replied quietly.

"I also heard that her mom died in war when she was little," Ryan, who was 12 said.

"I heard that that was the only time in her life that she cried," another girl said. I think her name is Sophie or Sydney or something.

"I heard that she didn't cry even then," Jacob said.

Everyone started talking about Clarisse rumors. They finally stopped when Clarisse herself started walking past our table.

"Hey," Miranda said to me after Clarisse was gone, "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"It's just that one of my friends got on her bad side this morning."

"He's a goner," Ryan said overhearing us, "Did you know that she has an electric spear that she got from her dad?" he asked me.

We kept talking until lunch was over. Since we now had free time, I went to find Connor. I found the Hermes cabin at the sword fighting arena. Right now, Connor was getting his butt kicked by Luke, so I decided to talk to Travis while I waited. He was at the back of the group.

"Hey Travis," I said. He jumped, looked back, saw me, and smiled.

"Hey, Kitty," he responded.

"Don't call me Kitty!" I whisper yelled.

"Fine," he said mischievously, "To make you happy, I will never call you Kitty again."

"Thank-you Travis," I responded, relieved.

"No problem Kit-Kat," He replied with a smirk. I groaned.

"You're impossible," I muttered.

"Thank-you," he replied with a smirk, "What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be with the Demeter cabin?" he asked.

"I have free time, so I wanted to come tell Connor something, but it looks like he's a little busy." I said with a grin. We both looked up and saw that Luke was still crushing Connor. Literally. He was sitting on top of him. We both laughed.

"Why did you want to talk to Connor?" Travis asked. Was that _jealousy_ I heard in his voice. No, it couldn't be.

"I found out some information about Clarisse that I wanted to tell him," I said.

"Looks like you'll have your chance," Travis said . I looked up and saw that he was right. Connor was climbing down to join the rest of the group.

"So, everyone, now that we learned that move, I will demonstrate another one, "Luke said, "You," he continued pointing at Travis, "Come on up."

Once Travis got up with Luke, he started talking about some disarming method, and showed it slowly with Travis. While Travis was getting embarrassed, I told Connor everything I learned about Clarisse. The more I talked, the more worried, he looked. Travis was getting beaten even worse than Connor did. Almost immediately, he was on his back while Luke held his sword to his throat.

"OK, everyone," Luke said, letting Travis up, so that he could join the rest of the group, "That's all the time we have left today. Next we have canoeing. Everyone groaned. I said a quick good-bye to Travis and Connor, before leaving to join the Demeter cabin for arts and crafts. This has been an interesting day.

 **Please, please, PLEASE review. Nobody's reviewed yet, so I don't know if you guys like my story. I don't care if I updated a chapter 5 years ago(which I didn't so far) please review if you like it. Or even if you don't. I love constructive criticism, so that I can improve on future chapters and stories. Just please, no bad words or hate on me if you don't like Tratie or something. Thanks.**


	11. The Dream

**Me: Hey, Rick.**

 **Uncle Rick: This isn't about PJO again, is it?**

 **Me: 'sputters' What? No!**

 **Uncle Rick: Good, because I'm not giving you PJO.**

 **Me: 'whispers evilly' Maybe it'll work tomorrow.**

 _The Dream_

Connor POV:

Last night, I had a dream. I know what you're thinking. What? Connor having a dream while he was sleeping? No way! Well, hold on to your sarcasm, because this wasn't an ordinary dream. It was really terrible. It started off nice. I was playing monopoly with Travis at my mom's house. We would always play Monopoly when it was raining. So, I had just passed go, when Katie appeared. She was hovering over the board game, chains wrapped around her, and she was screaming in agony. I tried to cover my ears or grab her or ask what was wrong, but I couldn't move or speak. It was horrible. Finally, I woke up, with someone shaking me. My eyes opened, and I saw Travis standing over me, looking worried, and Luke behind him.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked.

"You were shaking, and screaming Katie's name." Travis said. He sounded heartbroken.

"Oh," I said, embarrassed. It's not like I had a crush on her or anything, but I still like her as a friend. She's like a sister to me. I didn't like seeing her in so much pain.

"Travis," I said, trying to sound comforting, "You know I don't like her like that. It's just, I had this dream."

Luke's eyes got wide. "Tell me about your dream," he said. I quickly told them what I had saw. Travis's eyes got really wide when I got to the part about Katie.

Luke looked grim "We've got to tell Chiron," he said hurriedly, "We also have to tell Miranda. She's been so worried, and this is the answer," he continued to himself.

"The answer to what?" I asked, confused and also a little scared as to

what his answer would be.

Luke sighed and said, "Well, I might as well tell you. Katie's missing."


	12. Saving Katie

**Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy. I don't own PJO.** _Saving Katie_

Travis POV:  
 _I can't believe she's gone_ , I thought to myself as we walked to the Big House, _I should have been with her_. I vaguely remember walking inside the big house, and there being a bunch of people around the ping pong table. I was brought back to reality when I heard her name.  
"I think it's clear as to who should lead the quest," Chiron said. He looked at Connor, who, suddenly looked panicked.  
"I don't even know what to do," he said, "I just got to camp. I don't even know who my dad is!" Right as he said this, a doctor's stick with two snakes wrapped around it appeared over mine and Connor's heads, "Great timing dad," Connor muttered so that only I could hear him.  
"All hail Connor and Travis Stoll," Chiron announced, "Sons of Hermes."

"So we know who my dad is now," Connor said, "I still have no idea what I'm doing."

"That's why we're sending someone that's been on a quest before with you," Chiron said. Connor looked relieved.

"Who?" he asked.

"Clarisse!" responded Chiron.

"What!?" both Clarisse and Connor yelled at the same time.

"Yes," said Chiron, "Clarisse has been on a quest before and she is a strong ally. She will be useful on your quest. Now Connor, it's time that you went to see the oracle." After that, Chiron led Connor the entrance to the attic. Connor looked terrified as he ascended the steps.

-Lines-Don't-Break-They-Grow-Stronger-

When Connor returned, he looked scared.

"Please tell us exactly what the prophecy said," Chiron requested.

"Um, well. She said," 'The sons of the thief shall lead the quest..." Connor started.

"Well, that obviously means you," said a girl with pretty blond hair and grey eyes, "And also another boy from your cabin."

"Yes, Annabeth. Thank-you. Please continue Connor," Chiron said.

"Well," Connor hesitated, "she said, 'The goddess of color must be at her best.'"

"The goddess of color?" Luke asked, looking confused.

"Maybe, Isis or whatever?" Connor suggested.

"You mean Iris?" Annabeth asked, "The goddess of rainbows? That's actually a good guess."

"Ok," I said, "What was next?"

Connor looked a bit embarrassed, which surprised me, because Connor only ever gets secondary embarrassment.

"She said that the daughter of war is our only hope," Connor started, "then she said, 'to get to the one your brother loves most." I felt my cheeks getting warm with embarrassment. I heard several people go, "Aww." A few girls giggled, and a couple people chuckled.

"The daughter of war obviously means me," Clarisse said.

"Hold your horses Clarisse," Annabeth said, "Athena is a war goddess too."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Clarisse on this one,"Chiron said, "Athena is more known for her brain. If the prophecy had meant her, then it would've said something different."

"What were the last two lines Connor?" Chiron asked him. Connor looked as terrified of the answer.

"W-well, she s-said," he stuttered, "She said, 'Though the daughter of the harvest does need saving," he started, "You will fail to do it, and someone you love will stop breathing."

There was absolute silence after that.

"Which child of Hermes will go with Connor and Clarisse?" Chiron finally broke the silence.

"I will," said Luke.

"No," I said, "I'm going. He's my brother and she's my best friend."

"Alrighty," said Connor, "It's settled then. Me, big, tall and scary, and Travis will go save Katie. When will we leave?"

"Just after lunch," Chiron replied, "Now go pack. You have a long journey ahead of you."


	13. Never Trust a Child of Aphrodite

**OMG! I'M SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I know that there's no excuse. I've just been really busy lately, but I'm going to try and update every Monday from now on. Also, for all those Potterheads out there, I'm making a Deamus(Dean & Seamus) fanfiction story. It's called Horses.**

 ***awkward pause***

 **Katie: Oh. It's my turn to speak. Um…, *shuffles through script*, Ah, here it is.*clears throat*, shortcake1233 does not own PJO, or any characters associated with it. That's it? Only one line? I demand more!**

 **Me: Well, you have been kidnapped.**

 **Katie:Ugh, fine.**

* * *

 _Never Trust a Child of Aphrodite_

Katies POV:

I don't really know what happened. All I know is that I was sitting on my bed in the Demeter cabin, and suddenly, everything went black. Ok, I should probably explain a few things. First, I never sleep without a nightlight. I know it sounds childish, but one day when I was 7, I a monster climbed in through my window. I don't really remember what it looked like, because it was dark, but I remember that it was big. I know what your thinking. Every little kid has a "monster" under their bed, but this monster was too real to be my imagination. I screamed and then I heard my dad running up the stairs to my room. The monster jumped out the window. When my dad rushed in, I told him about the monster and even though my dad never saw it, he told me that he believed me. The next night, before I went to sleep, my dad gave me a nightlight. He said it was special and would keep the monsters away. Since that night, I've never slept without it.

Therefore, when I suddenly found myself in a new bed and a new room without my nightlight, I couldn't sleep. Anyway, when I came to, my head was throbbing and I felt dizzy. I tried to open my eyes, but it hurt too much. I was sitting in a chair and I was wrapped in what felt like chains. I tried to move, but the chains were too tight.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, "Oh, you're awake. It's about time. I've been rather lonely." The voice was definitely feminine and familiar

"Who-who are you?" I said, trying to put as much courage in my voice as I could, but in the state I was in, it came out in more of a stutter.

"Don't be afraid, Katie Gardner," the voice said, "I'm not going to kill you." the voice said.

"If you don't want to kill me, then why am I here?" I asked with more strength. I managed to open my eyes and the speaker came into view.

"Why, you're a trap honey," the bane of my existance said, smiling.

* * *

Connor POV:

This is not my day. Once I finally managed to get Travis to stop moping and start packing, I decided to see how far Clarisse had gotten with her stuff. I'd just left the cabin, however, when I was stopped that girl, Malinda or something.

"Connor right?" she asked, looking nervous.

"Yea, how did you know?" I asked, confused. Most people can't tell Travis and I apart.

"Well, you're not moping or looking generally heartbroken, so I took a wild guess. Anyway, I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm Miranda," she said, sticking her hand out. I shook it, like the (semi)polite guy I am.

"Nice to meet you Miranda. Um, if you don't mind my asking, Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Oh, right. One of the campers found this-" she held out a lipstick tube, "-in Katie's bed."

"A lipstick tube?" I asked, once again confused(that happens to me a lot), "But Katie doesn't wear lipstick."

"Exactly," Miranda said with a knowing look, "And that particular brand of lipstick is used a lot in the Aphrodite cabin.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Please R &R.**


	14. It's Always About Travis

**Connor:*speaks in monotone* shortcake1233 does not own PJO.**

 **Travis:*also speaks in monotone* or any of the characters in PJO.**

 **Katie*in monotone too* That belongs to- oh this is so boring! You need to spice it up a bit.**

 **Me: How?**

 **Travis: Sing it! *singing* shortcake1233 is so sad because Rick Riordan owns PJO and not her.**

 **Me: Whatever**

* * *

 _It's Always About Travis_

Katie POV:

" _Tiffany Quade?_ " I asked, shocked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why Katie, I thought you'd be more happy to see me," Tiffany said with that snobbish attitude that I remembered. Tiffany was the richest girl in elementary school, but she was also the meanest. Her "daddy" practically _owned_ the school, so she got away with everything. Since the very beginning, in Kindergarten, she was obsessed with Travis, but he never gave the time of day.

"Is this about Travis? Wait, why do I even have to ask. Of _course_ it's about Travis. It's _always_ about Travis with you," I said with as much contempt as I could.

"Now Katie," she replied in a reprimanding tone, "Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

"Did I miss something?" I asked with fake confusion, "Because I'm pretty sure we were never friends. In fact, if I remember correctly, I told you that if you ever came near me or Travis again, I'd cut off your legs and feed them to my spider."

"That was a long time ago," she said dismissively.

"That was last week!" I practically screamed at her.

"Oh move on Katie," Tiffany said, boredom lacing her voice, "You know, we could still be friends."

"You've been horrible to me since Kindergarten, you tried stalked my best friend all throughout elementary school, you kidnapped me from my bed and chained me to a chair," I said in a disbelieving voice, "And you want me to be friends with you?"

"We were just kids," she said waving her hand, "Here, I'll unchain you." She started to move forward, but then something that she'd said earlier hit me.

"Wait," I said, and she stopped moving, "Earlier you aid that you didn't want to kill me."

"Yes," she replied, "I didn't. I wanted to be your friend."

"No, you said that I was just bait, but who would I pos-" I gasped, "This _is_ about Travis! You think that he's going to come save me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said haughtily, "I got over Travis a long time ago."

"You're lying and we both know it," I said angrily, then something else occurred to me, "How did you get into camp?"

"Oh Katie, you are slow aren't you? I don't know what Travis sees in you," she said with a sniff of disgust, " It's all thanks to my mother, Aphrodite."

* * *

Clarisse POV:

I can't believe I have to go on this quest. Usually, I'd be happy to go on a quest and

beat up some monsters, but that Stoll kid really gets in my nerves. It doesn't help that he reminds me of Chris. I just hope that this quest is over fast, and considering the prophecy, it probably will. Prophecies usually have double meanings though that aren't clear until the events pass. What? I'm not just muscle like everyone seems to think I am.

Anyway, I finished packing in 5 minutes and that's slow for me. When you're a child of

Ares, you learn to move fast in case an enemy appears. As soon as I finished, I put Rick in charge and left. I was on my way to the Big House, when little Connor stopped me.

"Clarisse! I need your help!" he yelled, running up to me.

"What do you want Stoll?" I I snapped.

He stopped in front of me, panting. He bent over trying to catch his breath, the wimp.

"I-" pant, "-have-" pant, "a clue," pant.

"A clue? Well, what is it? And where is your mopy brother?" I asked, impatient. He

seemed to have gotten his breath back.

"This is the clue," he said, showing me a lipstick tube, "And my brother is moping."

"So the kidnapper wears lipstick. It could still be anybody," I said, unimpressed.

"Yes," he said with a smug smile, "but I've learned from my resources that this is a

favorite of the Aphrodite kids."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's visit the Aphrodite cabin. Wow, that's a sentence I

never thought I'd say."

* * *

 **I'd like to thank the following people for following the story:**

 **Bluepancakes432**

 **purereader**

 **I'd also like to thank the following people for favoriting the story:**

 **Diamond's Hidden Facet**

 **BluePancakes432**

 **NobodyImportantHere**

 **Bookworm1411**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading. Please R &R.**


	15. A Dove and A Rose

**I'm really sorry that it's up so late. I've been really busy lately. I also have a couple of announcements at the end** _ **AFTER**_ **you read the story. No peeking. I see you Joe! I don't own PJO or any of the characters.**

* * *

 _A Dove and A Rose_

Katie POV:

 _This is just great_ , I thought, _Nothing in my life could be simple._

I mean, is it so hard for _anything_ in my life to be normal? First, my dad randomly drives me and my two best friends to some camp in the middle of nowhere. Then, I'm a demigod. Next I'm told that my mom _isn't_ dead, like I grew up thinking, but she's the greek goddess Demeter. Then, I finally wrap my head around that when I'm kidnapped by the girl who was obsessed with my best friend in elementary school, but wait, there's more. She also happens the daughter of the goddess of love.

I focused back on Tiffany, but she was halfway out the door already. She must've left to go eat or sleep or something. Speaking of which, my stomach was growling. How long had I been here? I had no idea, but I hope I get out of here soon, because I don't think that Tiffany is planning on feeding me any time soon.

* * *

Connor's POV:

Clarisse and I ran to the Aphrodite cabin. As soon as I knocked on the door, a really pretty girl opened it. The way she smiled at me reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"May I help you?" the girl asked, still smiling. Clarisse pushed past me.

"Silena," she said, "We need to talk to you...outside," she added quickly. I didn't blame her. The smell of perfume was already making me lightheaded. The girl who must've been Silena, nodded, stepped out, and closed the door behind her.

"Yes," she asked sweetly.

"Do you recognize this?" I asked, showing her the lipstick bottle.

"Of course!" Silena cried, "This lipstick was made by my mom herself. Every daughter of Aphrodite gets one when they come to camp. Why?"

"It was found on Katie's bed," I said, "Is there anyone missing this?"

"I don't think so," Silena frowned, "and no daughter of Aphrodite has left camp or would ever kidnap someone."

"Think really hard," I practically pleaded.

"Wait, I got it!" she squealed, "There was one girl who was kicked out of camp two years ago. I remember, because I got her old bed. It was right when I came to camp. I think she was your age."

"Do you know why she was kicked out?" I asked, "and where we might be able to find her?"

"She was kicked out because she became too obsessed with people. She got to the point of stalking and when she was denied by them, she would try to kill them. I believe her name was Tiffany Quail or something," she finished with a confused look on her face.

"Tiffany Quaid!?" I yelled.

"Yes," Silena said excitedly, "That's exactly it!"

"Ok, you can go away now Silena," Clarisse growled. Then, Clarisse and I walked back to my cabin to pick-up Travis. When we got there Travis had his bag packed and was wearing a determined look on his face. I told him what we'd learned from Silena and he turned pale. I then explained to Clarisse about our history with Tiffany. We said goodbye to Chiron and headed on our way.

"Where should we go first?" Clarisse asked once we had left the camp boundaries.

"Maybe we should try the school?" I suggested, "They should have her address on file."

"That's a good idea," Travis said, so we headed off.

The school didn't have any record of her.

"Well that was a bust," Clarisse said helpfully, "So where do we go next?"

"I-" I started, "I have no idea." Travis shook his head.

"So you're telling me," Clarisse started in disbelief, "that this girl stalked you," she pointed at Travis, "for _five years_ and you have no idea where she might be?"

Travis thought, then slapped his forehead, "Of course! I'm so stupid! Everytime she asked me to be her girlfriend, she told me that if I changed my mind, to put a red rose on the dove. I had no idea what she meant at the time, but do you remember the Kindergarten playground?" He directed the question at me.

"Yea," I said, confused as to wear this was going.

"There's a spot by the fence where no one except her ever went. She was always there at recess and lunch drawing a dove with chalk!"

"Of course!" I yelled. We rushed over to the playground. Luckily, the whole school had really old locks, so they were easy to pick. I ran to the spot and, sure enough, there was a dove drawn in pink chalk and there was a red rose bush on the other side of the fence. I picked a rose and put it on the dove. Then suddenly, the ground disappeared.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading! I have a new Beta reader. She's my best friend in real life, so she's very trustworthy. Also,** _ **I'm**_ **now a beta reader. Please R &R.**


End file.
